Boring Day!
by Izumi Saru
Summary: No internet. No wifi. No cellphone load. No everything! This will be a boring day or is it?


Yosh! Another story that I made during intrams! (sport fest) Oh god. My day is so boring ~_~ Anyway, this is just a random story and it's a KyouTen story. Kyaaa!~ KyouTen! ^^

I'm very sorry if it's really random and horrible. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"GAHHH!" A brown haired boy shouted and lies on the floor. He look at the ceiling boredly.

"GAHHH!" He shouted again. He heard the knock of the door.

"Daijoubu, Tenma-kun?" The door open and reveal a short brown haired woman, looking worriedly at Tenma. Tenma looks at her, still lying on the floor.

"Why there's no internet again, Aki-nee?" Tenma ask and Aki sigh.

"Kogure-kun accidentally cut the wire of it but don't worry. He said that he will fix it." Aki smile and Tenma is still lying on the floor.

"Oh... Curse you, Kogure-san!" Tenma shouted and Aki shot a glare at him.

"Don't say that, Tenma-kun. It's just an accident." Aki soften her glare to him. Tenma sigh.

"Hai... I understand." Tenma said.

"Mm... How about text your friends to play soccer with you?" Aki suggested.

"I don't have cellphone load." Tenma said and Aki frown.

"Well..."

"Aki-nee?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave me alone?" Aki smile a bit.

"If you say so." Aki slowly close the door and looks at Tenma one last time before closing the door completely.

Tenma looks at the ceiling again and closes his eyes.

"This day is boring." He then drifted to sleep.

…

…

…

…

…

"Where's Tenma?" A grey haired boy ask. The little one shook his head.

"I don't know. I thought Tsurugi already called him?" The little one turn his gaze to a navy blue haired boy.

"I already called him but he didn't pick it up." Tsurugi explain.

"Now what, Shindou-senpai?" The little one ask the grey haired boy.

"I don't know, Shinsuke." Shindou simply said and Tsurugi sigh.

"Fine. I'll go to his house to fetch him." The two smile.

"Yes please!"

…

…

…

At Tenma's house...

"Aki-san!" Tsurugi called and the door open.

"Oh, Tsurugi-kun. Looking for Tenma-kun?" Aki ask and Tsurugi nod.

Aki smile and lead Tsurugi to Tenma's room. Aki left him and Tsurugi knock the door.

No response. He knock it again.

No response. He sigh and carefully open the door. His right eyebrow raise.

_Tenma is sleeping... _He thought. _...on the floor? _He slowly walk closer to him and bend over.

_He's really sleeping alright. _He look closely to Tenma's innocent face, sleeping peacefully. A slight blush creep out on Tsurugi's cheek.

_He's cute. _He thought and gently press his lips to Tenma's lips.

_I'm secretly in love with you. _He thought while kissing him.

…

…

…

…

…

"Tsurugi!" Shinsuke shouted as he saw Tsurugi walking closer to them.

"So, where's Tenma?" Shinsuke ask.

"Tenma is sleeping." Tsurugi answer.

"Oh... Then what now?" Shinsuke turn his gaze to Shindou who is walking away from them.

"Ah! Shindou-senpai! Wait for him!" Shinsuke said and follows Shindou. Tsurugi smile what his happening right now.

"I hope Tenma fely my lips." A small blush has appear on his cheeks.

…

…

…

Finally, Tenma is now awake. He rub his head.

"I have a strangest and weirdest dream." He blush.

"My crush kissed me on the lips!" He cover his mouth and touch his lips.

"That's odd. I think someone really kissed me." He blushes madly.

"AKI-NEE!" He shouted and Aki quickly opens the door.

"What's wrong, Tenma-kun!?" Aki as worriedly. Tenma gulps.

"Did...someone...um...went here?" Tenma ask, still blushing. Aki smile.

"Hai. Tsurugi-kun went her. Why? Is something a matter?" Aki shot a worried look at him. Tenma shivers.

"A-ah... Nothing! Nothing's matter, Aki-nee!" Tenma smile and motion Aki to get out. Aki sweat drop.

"Um... Okay?" Aki said and slowly close the door. Tenma sigh.

"Oh god. I have a feeling that my crush really kissed me!" Tenma said and cover his face using his hands.

"This is so embarrassing..."

* * *

Yeah... I kinda mix my boring feeling and KyouTen feels together though. I'm really sorry! TvT Sorry for my grammars, spellings and idea! Review? :3


End file.
